Dark Black
by luna1415
Summary: Aunque no quiera, él es un Black, con sangre negra y espesa corriendo por sus venas, controlando hasta su más mínimo pensamiento. AU.


-Nunca lo conseguirás.

_Odiaba_ esa palabra, odiaba que le dijeran que no era capaz de hacer algo. Y mucho menos alguien como ella. Una squib.

No, no podía ser, estaba pensando en su madre, pensando como _ella. _Maldita sea. Se suponía que el la quería, que ella le correspondía, y que eran _felices. _¿Cuándo se implantó el infierno en medio del paraíso? Ella no le entendía. Aunque hubiese sido bruja, sería una simple mestiza. Él era un sangre _pura, _el heredero de la estirpe Black, él era la magia. No permitiría que ella le alterase hasta el punto de parecerse a su madre. Podía resistirse.

En aquellos momentos le venían a la cabeza las palabras de Bellatrix, cautivadora, pérfida, cruel. Su prima y su primer amor. Su enemiga y el objeto de su odio. Aunque a Lidia le hubiese entregado su alma, su mente estaba con ella. Una Black, _Lestrange_, tan parecida a su propia madre, el mismo pelo negro, el mismo carácter. La misma forma de pronunciar "No sirves"

La odiaba, odiaba que tuviera razon, que aunque fuera un renegado, un paria y el marido de una squib, en el fondo siguiera siendo un _Black_. Porque en el mundo no eran todos iguales. Y a él le había tocado en el lado de los elegidos, los ganadores, los _mejores_.

"Si no vives mueres, y si mueres, no sirves. _Escoria._" "Es la selección natural, el fuerte se come al débil, y nosotros somos fuertes" Maldita sea. No podía recordar eso, no quería recordarlo. Eso era pasado. Él ahora era diferente, tenía otra familia, amigos, una razon por la cual vivir, y otra por la que morir.

-Eres despreciable Sirius. Nunca conseguirás ser como él.

-¡Cállate!

-En el fondo lo sabías, sabías que no te podía querer. Porque ni siquiera tú te quieres a ti mismo.

-¡CRUCIO! ¡Crucio! Crucio, crucio…

Crucio, crucio, crucio. Hasta que sus ojos se apagaron. Esos ojos azules, que por un momento parecieron ser negros, con un brillo de locura y sarcasmo en ellos. Pero para sarcasmo el de la vida. Porque ella ahora estaba muerta, y el más solo que nunca.

Tras seis años había logrado convertirse en aquello que mas odiaba.

-Bienvenido querido primo. Sabía que lo lograrías. Siempre has sido así.

Ella. De entre toda la gente que podía acercarse a su casa la víspera de todos los santos, ella tenía que hacerlo. Tan poderosa y magnífica como siempre. Con el pelo revuelto, el cigarrillo en la mano y ese atisbo de locura en los ojos…

Y la besó. La besó sabiendo que tenía la mirada de su esposa clavada en la nuca. Sabiendo que cada con pequeño roce moría un poco más, porque ella era venenosa y adictiva, y lentamente se consumía. Daba igual que supiera que su mejor amigo vivía a dos casas de distancia. Que Lidia seguía delante. Daba igual. Porque ahora ya estaba muerto. Y la vida ya no tenía sentido.

Pero de repente llaman a la puerta. Y ella se zafa de su abrazo desesperado y escapa riendo.

-Canuto te traigo a Harry…

Al momento reinó el silencio. James, su amigo, su hermano, con su hijo y ahijado en brazos. Y su mujer, su amante, su amiga, su _esposa_ en el suelo. La única barrera entre ellos era él.

-Lidia… Black.

Un simple jadeo. El oír su nombre le había quemado. ¿Cuánto hacía que él no le llamaba así? Siempre había sido Canuto. Pero ahora volvía a ser Black. Mañana quizás ya no existiera. Algo húmedo le llenó la cara. Lágrimas. Los últimos restos de inocencia que su cuerpo expulsaba.

De pronto se encontró solo. Ya no quedaba tiempo. Sabía lo que haría James. Avisar a la Orden. No le culpaba, lo mismo hubiera hecho él. Pero no pensaba permitir que le capturasen tan fácilmente.

-Bella.

Por muy débil que fuera el susurro sabía que ella lo oiría. Siempre lo oía todo. Y siempre estaba ahí.

Hizo desaparecer su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que otro aparecía. Sabía a donde lo llevaría ella. Con aquel al que ya nadie nombraba. Se uniría a el. Sabía que era su sino, aunque no llevase marca alguna en el brazo. Pues la llevaba en las venas, su sangre, corriendo negra y espesa por todo su cuerpo, infectándolo un poco más con cada latido.

Sabía que con un poco de suerte lo encontrarían y lo matarían. Por fin.

Pero para acceder a sus filas, obtener su marca y ser perseguido, tenía que volver a matar. Eliminar al que representaba una mayor amenaza para su nuevo señor. Tenía que asesinar a su ahijado. Harry. ¡Pero si es un crío! Con los mismos ojos de Lily, y el pelo de James, un Merodeador. Pero que más daba eso ya. No estaban en la escuela. No eran críos. Estaban en guerra. Estaban en el mundo.

Además, así ellos tendrían motivos para vengarse y matarlo. Eliminar su sangre del mundo y dejarle descansar tranquilo. Solo él y sus pecados.

Entraría con su Señor. Él era el guardián de los secretos. Remus estaba en Irlanda. No tendría tiempo de ayudarles.

Entró en la casa, la misma que había ayudado a pintar. Con la foto de ellos 5 aquel día en el campo. La primera vez que sintió a través de su mano, a su ahijado. Aquella foto en la que aunque a primera vista se viese a cinco personas alegres, mas hondamente se podía percibir el miedo. La tensión por la lucha. Una luna llena pasada. La impotencia. Y el no saber si aquella podría ser la ultima gota de felicidad que les quedaba.

Sabía que aquello no duraría mucho. Podía recordar la promesa de Bella antes de partir junto a su señor, al acabar estarían juntos. Un acto suicida. ¿Tan desesperado estaba por morir que aceptaba a su prima como amante delante de su marido? Estaba loco. Pero asi eran los Black. Locos, desesperados, impulsivos. Y asesinos.

Sin embargo. ¡Sorpresa!. Les esperaban. Junto a James Peter. ¿Cuánto hacía que no le veía? Demasiado. Pero seguía siendo un cobarde. Mirándole con miedo. ¿Es que acaso pensaba que era un asesino? Ja, cuanta razon tenia. Solo de pensarlo le entraba la risa.

No era un asesino. Era simplemente Black. Oscuro. Que idiota había sido al pensar que podría evitar aquello. Luchar contra la tormenta para terminar siendo ahogados. ¿Y todo para qué? Qué había conseguido. Nada. Su mujer estaba muerta. Y él con ella. Y pronto seguiría matando. Ya nada podría pararle. Mataría hasta ser matado. Y con cada muerte se acercaría un poco más a su objetivo. Pobre Peter.

-No Sirius. Tú no eres así. No puedes serlo. Fuiste a Griffindor. ¿Te acuerdas? Piensa en Lidia.

-¡LIDIA ESTA MUERTA! ¡La maté yo a base de la maldición favorita de mi prima! ¡¿Te crees que por haber ido a Griffindor soy distinto?!Solo soy un puto Black vestido de Rojo.

-Sirius. Estoy seguro que Dumbledore te puede ayudar.

-¿Ayudar a qué? ¿A revivir a Lidia? ¿A _curarme_? Mátame si tienes valor.

-No me pidas que haga eso. Yo no Sirius.

-¡CRUCIO! Mátame de una vez, demuestra que el sombrero no se equivocó contigo.

-Sirius, por-por favor…

-¡CRUCIO! ¡MATAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ COLAGUSANO!

-Si-sirius… por-por favor…

-Sectusempra!... Primo, si no eres capaz de jugar con los mayores, quédate en casita llorando. ¡_Mátame_! ¡Mátame! "Porfas", que me hace "ilu"! Sigues siendo una…

-Cállate Bella

-¿O si no que? Mírale, dos crucios de nada y esta ahí, lloriqueando a tus pies. Recogiendo tus lágrimas.

-¡Sectusempra!- Una forma de escapar, por favor, que se calle.

-¡¡Aaaah!!-Sangre, más sangre, esta vez dos de sus dedos han caído.

-Mírale, y se creerá mayor y todo. Por favor, ¿Maldición cortante? Patético, y le rebanas dos simples dedos… ¿Acaso tienes miedo de apuntar al cuello?

-Para Bella.

-No hace falta, mírale, es tan cobarde como una rata, mejor dicho, Es una rata, mírala como huye a las cloacas. Creo que la buscaré mas tarde. Necesito una nueva mascota…

"_-…Corre Lily, llévate a __Harry, ¡yo le detendré!..._

-Iluso, tu amigo a veces parece tonto. Déjame contar…

"_-…Avada Kedabra…"_

-Uy que pena, ni siquiera llegue al uno. ¿Cómo se siente al saber que tu mejor amigo acaba de morir? Tengo curiosidad, siempre has sido un sentimentaloide como Andrómeda. Tal para cual. Parecéis _Sangres Sucias_…

"_-…Apártate mujer, y no te haré daño…"_

-Vaya vaya, Sirius, me sorprende tu entereza, acaba de matar a tu amigo, va a matar a la Sangre Sucia, y después matara a ese crío… Tu ahijado…

-¡CALLATE ZORRA! ¡No sabes nada!

-Eres tú el que no sabe nada Siriusín, pero si quieres saber qué es el dolor te lo explicaré. Crucio.

Dolor. Dolor. Dolor mezclado con la angustia. A dos metros de él estaba su amigo, si cruzara la puerta le vería. Y en el piso de arriba, Voldemort estaba matando a su ahijado. Lo más parecido a un hijo que tenía… Y que _jamás_ tendría.

-¿Ves? No hace falta chillar, ni hacer grandes gestos grandilocuentes. Es una palabra, simple. Sencilla. Lo único que tienes que hacer es concentrarte en hacer daño, en el dolor. Todo el dolor que podría hacerte si te atravesase con un hierro candente. Pero tranquilo. No haré eso. Es mucho más placentero estar aquí. Sabiendo que tu vida depende de mis palabras. ¿Deseas que prosiga la lección, cariño?

-No sabes nada…

-Lástima. Soy tan ignorante que no te entiendo… ¡Crucio!

En sus oídos resonó un grito. Lily… La pelirroja Lily, con los deberes siempre hechos. Las magdalenas en el horno a punto de arder… Sus petos de embarazada. Sus ojos brillando cada vez que James le sonreía. Pero James no volvería a sonreír. Y sus ojos no volverían a brillar.

-Vaya, vaya querido primo. Parece que la Sangre sucia se le resistió.

-No te atrevas…

-Perdona. ¿Decías? Pobrecito. Siempre tan testarudo Cruc…

--

Y entonces un gran estallido atravesó la casa. Luces verdes, rayos, gritos, todo volando por doquier.

Sirius Black terminó recostado junto a un árbol. Vió la destrucción de la casa de sus amigos. De su calle. De su barrio. Incluso de su propia casa. Del antaño bonito porche de madera, ahora no quedaba nada. De repente escuchó un llanto infantil.

Harry.

Aquella era su oportunidad. Podía matar a la única familia que le quedaba. Al que ahora era su hijo. Pero también podía salvarle. Sabía donde estaba Hagrid. Seguramente él aún no se habría enterado de nada. Su moto estaba ahí. Gracias a la providencia, Harry aun conservaba la manta con la que su madre siempre lo acostaba. Con el olor de Lily y unas hebras de pelo pelirrojo aún prendidas.

Sobre la frente del pequeño había una herida abierta en forma de rayo.

-Pequeño. Lo siento. Por favor. Perdóname. Yo no quería…

Y de pronto, todo el dolor, la ira, la rabia, todas aquellas sensaciones sentidas en las últimas horas, comenzaron a salir a flote.

-Por favor pequeño, perdóname, lo siento, por favor… Harry…

Y ante la atenta mirada del pequeño, aquella mirada que tanto se parecía a la de Lily, se subió en su moto, abrazando al casi diminuto fardo, que formaba la manta y el niño, en comparación con su brazo. Elevó su moto y tomó rumbo junto a Hagrid, al cual, le entregó al niño, y su moto. Sabiendo que al lugar a donde iba, no necesitaría ninguna de las dos cosas.


End file.
